Piggsy
Piggsy is a character and main antagonist in Manhunt. Description Piggsy is an overweight mentally insane man who believes himself to be a pig and wears a severed pig's head as a mask. He was formally Starkweather's main performer for his snuff films until Starkweather got bored with him and locked him away in the attic. Piggsy feeds off corpses that the Cerberus bring him, making him a cannibal, and the Cerberus seem to dislike him. Biography Piggsy was hired by Lionel Starkweather at some point to kill people whilst Starkweather films it and eventually made two films called "Piggsy's Greatest Hits" and "Piggsy's Bloopers"See official Manhunt instruction manual.. Sometime later Starkweather locked him up in the attic so he can hire James Earl Cash as the main star. There was an incident between Piggsy and Scarecrow which is mentioned but not detailed. It is not clear as to what part the "debacle", as the bonus features put it, has to do with the storyline or the progression of the game. What is clear is that Piggsy and Scarecrow are bitter enemies. 'Events of Manhunt' Locked away in the attic, the Cerberus are seen feeding Piggsy and a while later, he breaks the chains and gets free. When James was caught after trying to escape and is brought back to Starkweather’s Estate, Piggsy, now armed with a Chainsaw, kills the Cerberus guards as more of them search for Cash and Piggsy. Piggsy eventually meets Cash and ambushes him in the evevator and soon they both hunt each other down in the attic until Cash executes Piggsy with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike. Piggsy now returns to his room and when Cash goes searching for him, he chases Cash up to the top floor where he stands on a grid that wobbles so he runs back. James then lures him onto the grid again and this time it give way. Piggsy tries to hang on to the edge but Cash slashes his hands off with his dropped Chainsaw and he falls to his death. His corpse was placed inside a run down building, somewhere in the Hoods TurfPiggsy's corpse: Piggsy's corpse can be found with use of a trainer during Hard as Nails. Gallery 'Manhunt' Manhunt_2011-06-28_11-32-39-53.JPG|Piggsy with the Cerberus Manhunt_2011-06-29_12-13-57-70.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-48-22-46.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-54-41-21.JPG|Piggsy stepping on the grid Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-56-36-37.JPG|Piggsy's fall Manhunt_2011-08-12_13-33-55-84.jpg|Piggsy's corpse in Hard as Nails 'Other' p16.JPG|Piggsy artwork p17.JPG|Piggsy and beta Cash action figures Cjrc9.png|Piggsy action figure in GTA San Andreas ProjectManhunt_MerchScreenshot05.jpg|Real Piggsy statue manhunt 2011-08-24 23-02-03-00.JPG|Gameplay with the Piggsy skin cheat enabled manhunt 2011-08-12 19-50-36-03.JPG|Graffitti near Piggsy's room Trivia *Piggsy, James Earl Cash, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance action figures, can be found in Zero's RC Shop in San Fierro in GTA San Andreas. *In Bully, at the Happy Volts Asylum you can find a picture of a pig with the word "piggy" below it, perhaps a reference to Piggsy. *He is possibly based on a character in Motel Hell, a 1980 film. *There are 500 Piggsy statues that were produced by Rockstar as collectibles (see image in gallery). They are extremely rare and are up for pretty high prices. *Piggsy's corpse can be found in the level Hard as Nails, but a trainer is required to get to it. *In the first encounter with Piggsy during Deliverance, his penis is visible, but when he is encountered again, it is gone. *One of the Pervs from the Wii and PC versions of Manhunt 2 wears a pig mask, which may be a nod to Piggsy. *In the boardgame Spinespur ''one of the characters, Pigskin is a Cannibalistic butcher who wears a rotting pighead, a refrence to Piggsy. *Two Piggsy corpses can be found in the level Divided They Fall.You can find them in one of the rooms,in the apartment block.They are beheaded,and their stomach is heavily wounded. *In ''Dead Rising 2, there is a boss named Randall "Randy" Tugman who wears a pig suit and wields a large chainsaw. This may be a nod to Piggsy. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt